Bath Time Curiosity
by RivaMikaDailyDose
Summary: Sometimes a little curiosity can get you in trouble... Levi sure learned his lesson. Rivamika / Levi and Mikasa


**Disclaimer: It was suppose to be funny. I don't know what happened. Anyways, continue forth my friends. **

—

"Alright Ackerman, you know the deal. Unless you don't fully undress yourself, I will personally strip you away from your clothes. And don't fucking scowl at me. It won't change a damn thing. So choose already."

As if completely mortified from the thought of being naked, Mikasa gave him the most disgusted, abhorred, displeasing look in the world—which, Levi might add, was less impressing than the ones she's given him in the following years that they've worked closely together. Personally, he's had worse looks from many before: The filthy pigs, civilians, and even Erwin himself, whenever he crossed the line with some shit that he really could care less about. He really didn't mind the gestures. Hell, sometimes he would return it back to the owner and give them a curse word or two. Even so, he wasn't intent on letting Ackerman lay there and disregard his orders, in the process of recovering from her injuries.

"Seeing that you're not undressing, I'll just go ahead and take care of it myself." He scowled, dragging his feet towards the glaring woman.

It only took him a couple of steps, before she was covering herself with a blanket and cringing from the sudden movements. "No," Mikasa countered with preamble. "I'm not undressing and you're not helping me bathe. I can handle this myself." She insisted.

_Bullshit._

Exhaling sharply, Levi halted in his steps and quickly shifted out of his composure in a matter of seconds. "If I do recall, being thrown to the ground and losing your maneuvering gears, is simply not something that you can just, '_handle yourself,_'" he eyed her coolly. "Isn't that right Ackerman? Or does your injuries disagree with my latter statement?"

His tone was harsh—cold, even. But he needed her to understand her mistake. To understand the bitter truth of his words.

She didn't say anything back. And she was damn smart not to. Because even she understood that somewhere along the line, she had messed up in the spur of the moment and her life could have been easily rid of—if it hadn't been for his quick intuition to retrieve her troubled ass in time.

She stared at him in silence, her eyes wavering with hesitation . Or maybe conflict. "I'm sorry." She let out. And it was easily the most sincere thing that he's ever heard her say. Which, he expected anyone else to regard him with , but not Mikasa Ackerman. Not the disagreeing, self-reserved, _pain-in-his-ass_, Mikasa, that he took his sweet damn time raising into a fine soldier, that she is. She wasn't someone to completely submit. Not to him, anyways.

"For what?" He asked. Though, he was very well aware of why she was apologizing. He just needed to hear it. For the sake of his own twisted amusement.

She shifted uncomfortably in her bed.

Again, he repeated. "Ackerman. For what?"

She glanced up, then down. And then once again, back at him, expressionless. "For this." She pointed towards her broken legs and nodded towards her fractured wrist. "Me, being useless. For not thinking when I should have and for not listening to your orders." She finished with a sharp intake.

Musing, Levi hesitated for a mere second, before parting his lips to speak.

"You should be." And then she glared at him once again. A slight smirk tip-toed to the corner of his lips. "But you're not useless. You're far from that. In truth, I consider you to be one of the strongest of the recruits. Hell, you're even more reliable than most of the elite soldiers here." He nodded, continuing. "We may have our differences and you sometimes(all the time) annoy the hell out of me, but you're useful to the squad, and I'm sure Jaeger understands that as well. So do yourself a favor, Ackerman, and consider yourself a little more. "

She nodded, settling herself back into a more comfortable position.

He took that gesture as a sign of understanding and sighed, rolling the cuffs of his sleeves up to his elbows. "If we're clear of misconceptions, then let me take off your clothes."

She gasped—or hissed. Something between the two. And sat up rigid—earning herself another jolting pain to her legs and a cringed face of discomfort. "N-No. Stay away pervert!"

Well that certainly caught him off guard.

"Come again?"

"I said no, pervert."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you clearly enough. Surely, you weren't basing me off as a pervert." He narrowed his eyes, a vein protruding out from his temples. "I've seen women naked, Ackerman. I'm sure what you're hiding underneath won't be anything different from what I've seen." He scoffed. "Let alone, interest me in the slightest."

She glared, as expected. And he glared back. A common occurence that went back and forth between them as, no, not superior and subordinate, but as comrades, instead. Their line of division was long gone, when she had agreed to work beside him on special missions. And of course, Erwin, being the chess player of this little game of his, couldn't help but agree with their mutual partnership.

It was bothersome. And very well time-consuming to be dealing with her persistent attitude.

So he did, what he always had to do when she wasn't listening to him. Chance his bets on Eren.

"I see. Well, I suppose letting Jaeger assist me on the next mission while you recuperate, won't be such a bad idea." He eyed her. "That is, if he can keep up."

Her eyes snapped open, and she paled at the mention of his name.

_Caught and reeled in._

Some may call it blackmail. But he called it taming a wild beast.

A wild beast with the name of, _Mikasa Ackerman_.

"He can't." She spoke sourly. "I won't let him—"

"Not if I can help it." He interrupted.

She debated for a moment. Her jaws clenching and her front teeth gnawing vigorously at her bottom lip. "He might get killed!"

_Silence._

"He might." Levi nodded. "But that won't stop me from bringing him. You should know this already."

She was getting more and more angrier by the second. If she weren't crippled as she was now, she would have sent a flying fist to his face already. Possibly land a hard one between his groin with the sole of her boot.

Levi cringed at the thought. Yeah, he was more than happy with her being the way that she is now. Borderline, relieved.

"What do you want?"

The question pushed him out of his thoughts immediately. _Finally_, he thought, _I completely reeled her in._

"I'm sure it should be obvious by now, _Ackerman_. " He smirked, closing in near. "I want your clothes off, and your body in that bath tub." He nodded his head towards the bathroom. He tried in his best effort not to make it sound lewd. But of course, everything that came out of his mouth was anything but decency to her ears.

Because the next minute she's scowling at him, as if he's the most perverse man in the world. Which, he might add, he wasn't; women were just complicated. Sure, he's had his fun with them in his former years. Fucked some out of curiosity. Kept them hidden behind closed curtains. But they never lasted long enough to catch his interest.

He just wasn't affected. That's all there was to it. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Fine."

Mikasa balled her hands into fists and nodded her head reluctantly. He took that forced gesture as his cue to carry her to the bathroom. And without delaying another second, Levi strode over to her side, hooked his arm around her neck and brought his other free limb to clutch the bridge underneath her crippled legs. She winced a few times, but bit her cheek to keep herself from cursing.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

She shook her head.

_Stubborn little thing_, he rolled his eyes, in thought.

He slowly, fluidly, made short movements to the bathroom—making absolutely certain that he wasn't hurting her on his way there. It only took about a minute or two for him to reach the door, before he settled her inside the empty tub with a blank expression.

"Need help?"

"No." She stated flatly.

He just nodded and walked over to the corner. "Take it all off. When you're done, start the water so I know when you're finished." He sighed heavily.

She didn't say anything back. Just the sound of clothes hitting against the ground, and the short huffing noises escaping from her mouth, was all it took for him to understand.

Now, came the process of washing her body. From head to toe. To front and back.

Over her breasts. And down her…

The sound of steaming water alerted him from his thoughts.

—

"Don't look."

"I'm not."

"Eyes on the back of my head."

"They are."

"There's a towel over to the— Wait! What are you touching?"

"Ackerman. Relax." Levi grumbled, rubbing his hands up and down the surface of her back. He grabbed the soap from the side and stroked the apple-scented bar along the suppleness of her skin. For being aggressive and athletically built, she was surprisingly… soft and woman-like.

Since when did she sprout into a full-grown woman?

Even being under his nose and training side by side with him, he hadn't notice the growth in her height and he certainly didn't notice the size of her—

"Corporal."

"Hn?"

"Your hands."

"What about them?"

"…They're on my breasts."

"…"

Levi immediately glanced down and noticed that both hands, without much of his realization, had managed to reach their way towards her chest, and were now groping—or rather, _caressing, _said breasts in slow movements. "Shit." He dropped his hands to his side and cursed inwardly to himself.

She just sat there, fuming with anger, he assumed, and stared back at him in bewilderment.

"P-Pervert." She drawled out, her cheeks flushing in red.

He deserved that one, he thought in agreement.

"My mistake." He cleared his throat, settling his soapy hands over her shoulders."Not bad though, Ackerman." Levi smirked—earning himself a scowl and an elbow to the face.

"You're disgusting."

"I am."

"Watch your hands."

"Got it."

"Don't go any lower than—Levi!"

"Sorry. My mistake again."

"Just wait until I'm done recovering."

"Let's hope later than soon."

"How are you even Corporal?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't—your hands… YOUR HANDS!"

"Your breasts keep getting in the way. Speaking of, what cup-size—"

_Smack._

"Fuck! Point taken Ackerman."

Levi rubbed the side of his cheeks and smirked.

_I wonder what she's hiding down…_

After coming out of the bathroom with a bloody nose, a couple of bruises, and a slap mark across his face; Levi came out satisfied with the knowledge of what was hidden underneath. And let's just say, he was far more interested in _knowing_ her body, than just simply washing it.

[_Fin_]

—

**S/N: Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
